


Nostalgia

by Soranokuma



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Eruren, Riren - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, Heartbreaking, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranokuma/pseuds/Soranokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the new world, where there is no titan anymore, both Erwin and Levi still have their past memories along with Eren. But what happened when Erwin find Eren first when he knows that Levi has been looking for the boy for forever? What will happened when Levi find out about it? Will he fight for Eren or will he let go of the boy he had been looking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【腐】進撃ログ2＋α](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33270) by しえん. 



> Hi! Name is Soranokuma! :D  
> Thank you for reading! Reviews and suggestion about what is going to happen will be very much appreciated!  
> Thanks!

Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting

It was dark at the company which Levi and Erwin work at as both of them stayed to work overtime and it was finally their time to take a break before going back to their own home. Levi sat on the sofa in the break room with a coffee on his hand and some papers on the table that he tried to finish before going back to his condominium.

“So how’s the work going, Levi?” the blonde male which was taller than him asked him with a smile on his face.

Annoyed with the question, he decided to ignore him and continue working on his papers while sipping the hot coffee a little so he wouldn’t burn his tongue. He took the papers which were lying on the table and studied them again, making a lot of corrections and notes on the side of it as if he was marking his student’s papers.

The blonde male only smiled at him with the attitude that never changed from that _day_ till now. He took a sip at the tea that he made for himself and sat beside Levi who was busy doing the paper works. He took a deep breath and let it go; his mind was at peace now after he had finished all the works that were left for him.

“How’s your new boyfriend?” finally Levi asked him back even though, he didn’t answer the previous question.

He smiled a little at the question as he remembered things about his new boyfriend as soon as the question was asked. “I love him, but I think it is more like a brother,” he paused for a moment to take a sip at his tea, “But, he does love me. So, it’s wonderful,” he finished it with a smile on his face before he turned to Levi.

“How about you? How’s the searching of _him_?” he asked him back again.

 _‘Him,’_ Levi thought painfully. “Way far from being found,” he said with a sigh in it. _‘Yeah, far from being found,’_ he thought himself again.

Erwin nodded and took another sip of his tea before trying to start another conversation again with the raven-haired person next to him. _‘If you know this, I know you’ll be so mad at me, Levi,’_ he said to himself, he said something about the person the shorter male had been looking for years.

“Hey,” the harsh voice woke him from his deep thought.

“Yeah, what is it?” he asked him back reluctantly.

The shorter male pointed at his phone on the table, “It keeps on ringing and it is really annoying,” he reminded him about his ringing phone.

He took it and the name said, _“Eren Jaeger.”_ It was from his boyfriend, the person Levi had been looking for all this long but now, he was his boyfriend.

He picked it up and at the same time, he heard the knocking sound from the door. He stood up to open it while waiting for the phone to be connected to his boyfriend, but then when he opened it, it was his boyfriend!

“E-Eren! What are you doing here?” he almost screamed as he was completely surprised with it.

The brown-haired man hugged his lover tightly as he hadn’t been able to see him for a long time because of his works. “I was around the area so I figure it out that I could also meet you here!” he explained with an excited voice without knowing there was someone else in the room.

Levi was surprised and speechless, he felt betrayal but at the same time a little happiness at that time too.

“E-Eren?”

The green-eyed male turned around to look at the person who called him and immediately, his face turned pale as he noticed the person who called him was…

“R-Rivaille?”


	2. Truth Never Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for keep on reading this fanfic! I really appreciate it!  
> I'm sorry for not being able to update a lot faster as a lot is going on around me with all the stress + frustration.  
> I'll try my best to keep on the update! Please feel free to review and write any ideas you might want it to be!  
> I'll be happy to hear them all!  
> Next chap: Eren accidentally met Levi on the usual cafe Levi used to be. What will happen to them without Erwin to disturb both of them?  
> Thank you once again! - Soranokuma :)

After the unexpected meeting with Eren, who was now Erwin’s boyfriend, he went back to his condominium. The cigarette was on his right hand with his jacket on the left one, he suck a lung full of smoke and let it out. He hadn’t smoked for a long time, but now he did again because of it.

He was tired and hurt, confused with all the things and didn’t know what to do at all. He sighed looking out from the window on the corridor way before he came back home. ‘ _What should I do now?’_ was the only question he asked to himself.

He unlocked the door and hung his jacket; _“E-Eren?”_ again the memory repeated itself on his mind as he turned the lights on and put his bag on his working table.

_“H-How do you do, Rivaille?” the brat asked him hesitantly while letting go of his hug from Erwin._

_“I’m doing just fine. How about you, Brat?” he asked him back with his usual tone, trying very hard to maintain his emotion for his own self._

_Eren slowly looked at Erwin as if asking him to save him from the sight Levi had been giving him. Erwin smiled at him and put his hand on the green-eyed boy’s shoulder like trying to keep him away from Levi._

_“Could you give me a minute to talk to Levi, Eren?” he asked him and kissed his lips after that._

_Levi kept on starring at him, never left the sigh at all. After Erwin finished kissing ‘his’ Eren, he went out from the room and leaving only the blonde and the raven alone._

“Fuck Erwin. Fuck!” he screamed after remembering all the things again.

He slammed the book to the table and reached for his cigarette on the side table to ease the pain he had inside his mind – inside his heart.

_”So, he’s your new boyfriend?” Levi trying hard to cover his anger towards the blonde._

_“Yeah,” was the only answer he gave back to the raven._

_Levi drank his coffee and continue the heated conversation, “Never intended to tell me about him, huh?’ he asked him with a little insult._

_The blonde sipped another tea again and smiled to Levi, “He was yours because I thought, he could change you, but now, I’m the one who needs him.”_

He let out the smoke another smoke, “I still _need_ him, Erwin. I still _need_ him.”

* * *

 

The morning was rough for Levi as he had to go work to finish his business proposal and again, he had to meet with someone that he didn’t really want to meet, Erwin. He woke up and took a refreshing shower to wake him up – to wake him up from the nightmare he had been having.

He dressed in a white long-formal shirt with a black long office pants. He took his jacket from his shelves and grabbed his bag, ready to leave his condominium to the office.

He drove his car and went to the usual coffee shop for a while to get his usual breakfast. A black coffee with no sugar and a tuna sandwich were his usual breakfast every day except weekend, as he usually made his own meal for the weekend.

He sat down at the coffee shop to have his breakfast with a newspaper beside him, he opened them and tried to read them as he need to know what was going on with the world, but his mind didn’t seem to connect with what he was reading. All he could think of was Eren.

            “It’s unusual for you to be this distance, Sir,” the waiter in the coffee shop said to him in a concern.

He sighed, but the waiter was true. He had never been this disconnected to his surrounding before, he might be ignorance to the other, but never disconnected. He couldn’t shake the thought of Eren beside Erwin at all. Someone he had been looking for was in someone else’s hand.

            “Thanks for the concern,” he grabbed the sandwich and cut it into smaller pieces with the knife.

* * *

After a few minutes, he finished his breakfast and drove his car to the office. He parked it near the entrance to the building and brought his bag along with him.

            “Good Morning, Levi,” the blonde girl beside came inside the elevator together with him.

            “Morning, Christa,” he replied silently as he was tired, even though it was morning.

She looked at him closely as if trying to figure out what was happening to him. But suddenly, he looked back at her, “What is it, Christa?” he asked her.

            “Something bothering you, Levi?” she question him with concern.

            “No, nothing happened,” was the only answer as he tried to avoid the question at all.

 _‘Yeah, nothing happened at all,’_ he finished his word as he went out from the elevator and saw Erwin with his weird smile.


	3. The Gentle Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back again! :D
> 
> Sorry for the long wait as I have many things around me which are not good.
> 
> But, anyway! I hope you enjoy this! :D I have a feeling that this is going on a little too fast, but anyway. I want you to enjoy! :D
> 
> Give a review and your ideas about where this might go too! With whom do you want Eren to end up with and why!
> 
> Thank you very much! :D

The work was so hectic and finally, Levi could have his own break time after all the crazy papers he had done and now, it was his time for coffee and snacks. He went to the break room for worker to make his own coffee and have a little privacy for his own self, but after a moment, the blonde worker came inside to get his own break time too.

Everything was silence – no one was talking to the others. The only things they could hear was the sound of coffee maker and the cracker sounds each other made, but it was not for long until someone broke the silence for them.

            “Erwin, I heard that you walking with someone yesterday! Who was it?” one of his co-workers suddenly broke the silence asking about Eren – _his_ Eren.

He smiled to the curious person who wanted to know about Eren, but it looked like smirking to Levi.

            “I was just accompanying my girlfriend to her apartment,” was what he answered to him about _her_ as he didn’t want to leave a bad impression to his co-workers.

            “Oh! Really?” he wanted the reassurance from him as if it was something really important, but it _was_ important to Levi.

Erwin smiled and said that he didn’t want something bad to happen to _her_.

The curious person suddenly turned to Levi, who was so annoyed at the answer Erwin gave, asking if he had a girlfriend, but he didn’t answer him at all. He was tired – tired like hell towards everything, everything Erwin said about Eren, every realities he had to face with the-not-his Eren in it.

The annoying person was out from the break room as he asked others again if they had girlfriends too, leaving only Levi and Erwin, again, with the ice-cold atmosphere.

            “How long have you been with _her_?” Levi emphasized the word as if insulting him in a soft way.

Erwin drank his tea with a smile at the question Levi gave him, but Levi was not smiling at all when he asked him about it as it was a serious matter to him – really serious matter when it was about Eren.

            “4 years now. I met him when he was still working in a café,” the short answer came from Erwin.

Levi drank his coffee again in silence after he heard the answer came from his mouth, _“4 years huh? 4 fucking years, you covered it from me,”_ as he finished his coffee and went out, leaving the blonde alone with his tea.

* * *

 

It was almost 4 in the afternoon when his class finished and he could feel the growling in his stomach, because he couldn’t have his lunch break at all during the busy day at the university drama club. He was tired, but he could still make it out to the nearest favourite café, where he usually had his lunch or his favourite desert time.

He wore his brown coat, closed his phone and carried his backpack out of the almost empty room. The backpack was not too heavy as he had already divided them into two, he brought the heavy with his hand and the rest were inside his backpack. He quickly went out from the university area and went to the café.

The green-eyed smiled and went inside the warmer place as the weather outside was cold enough to freeze him to death. He could see many customers inside, enjoying their time as he proceed to order the food he wanted to have.

            “One black coffee, please,” someone behind him ordered before he could say anything.

            “Hey, I should be the one who-…” he was cut off when he saw the person who was behind him.

It was him…

            “What would you like to order, young man?” the older person behind the cashier asked Eren.

            “I-I’ll have seafood fried rice with hot chocolate,” was all he could reply as his mind was not there when he needed it to be.

The older person gave a slight nod and gave him the amount he had to pay for his meal, but before he could reach for his wallet, the raven-haired behind him handed his card to cashier.

            “Together,” as he looked at the cashier with a little smile on his face.

As soon as the older person finished paying the meal, they walked to the empty table at the corner and sat there while waiting for the order to come. Eren put his book on the empty table along with his backpack too.

Quiet was all that Eren could describe along with the awkwardness too. They only wait, not even talking to each other at all, but it was not long until certain someone called him.

_‘Erwin Smith’_ was what Eren’s phone showed in display and the older person saw it too.

            “Tell him that you are busy,” was what Levi ordered him to do.

Eren hesitantly took his phone and rejected the call with a message reply that he was busy, as what the raven-haired wanted him to do.

            “T-Thanks for the meal. I never thought I would meet you here,” Eren tried to break the ice between them.

Levi sighed and looked at Eren. “How’s your relationship with him?” he asked him while looking outside the window, looking at the people passing by.

            “It is okay.” he replied him quickly.

The raven only nods at the answer and again, it became quiet again. But after a few minutes, the raven opened his mouth to request something to Eren – the request that would change things between them.

            “Can I kiss you, Eren?”

Eren was surprised at the request Levi gave to him, but he couldn’t react fast enough as the man had already pulled him and meet their lips together in a gentle kiss.

The younger man was confused and surprised as the older one pull him off, leaving the brown-haired alone with his mind and his heart beating fast. His face was red from the kiss and now, he couldn’t face the older man who was sitting in front of him, looking out to the window as if to give the younger man his own time to think about everything that had just happened – everything about his relationship now and in the past.

            “Why do you kiss me?” asked the younger man in a quiet voice.

The older man didn’t answer him at all and at the same time, the waiter brought out the orders, but Eren’s appetite was long gone because of the kiss – the gentle kiss Levi gave to him. Eren quickly wore his coat, brought his backpack and walked outside the café without looking back at the older man.

_“Why, Levi? Why?”_ he silently cried outside and walked away from people’s sight.

_“What are you trying to do? What are you doing to me?”_ he asked again, but there was no answer.

_“Why does my heart hurt so much?”_ he questioned himself and leaned to the wall on the darker sight, crying in the frozen dark street-ally.

_“Why, Levi? Why…”_

* * *

 

_“Why do you kiss me?”_ again the question repeat itself inside his mind.

He closed his eyes; trying to remember the gentle kiss he gave to his precious one – trying to make him remember everything.

            “I don’t know, Eren. I don’t know why…” he murmured in silence.

_“I don’t know, Eren… I don’t know how to say it. I just don’t know…”_ he looked at the empty seat in front of him.

            “I don’t know, Eren… I just… Love you.”

He frowned at the empty seat, the seat which Eren sat before he left.

_“I just love you. That’s all, Eren. That’s all…”_ the older man left with a sad face as if he had just hurt his precious. His _own_ precious one.


	4. How to Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai! It has been a while since I update all my fics now. I'm sorry! DX Been a rough weeks for me lately and I lose a lot of weight too because of stress. But, anyway, I'm going to change place so, I'll be better! :D
> 
> Since a lot of you request fluffy ErwinxEren, so here it is! :D I'll make full fluffy the next chapter! :D Well, no spoiler for the next chapter because of something.
> 
> I want you to write review too! :D If you can! And please, where do you want this to go from here? :D I would like to know your ideas too! Thanks a lot!
> 
> P.S: I'll update The Day You Found Me this weekend! :D And the Would I Find Forever in You

Eren picked up his phone inside his bag while leaning against the wall inside his apartment – crying over something he didn’t understand at all.

“Erwin, umm… Can I meet you if you’re not busy? I’ll be waiting inside your apartment, okay? Please call me back when you’re not busy,” he closed his phone after he had finished leaving him a voicemail and tried his best to cover his emotion when leaving the message to his _beloved_ Erwin.

The brown-haired, still in his wet clothes, left his apartment right after he finished the leaving the message to his boyfriend. He didn’t care about anything anymore as he walked through the rain to Erwin’s apartment near the office where he worked.

It was cold and painful at the same time as his heart kept on beating every time he remembered the gentle kiss from Levi, whom he should have forgotten for such a long time because he only need Erwin now in his life, only _him_.

* * *

 

The blonde had just finished his work in the office as he went out from the manager’s office to submit the last paperwork he had done. When he went back to his desk, he found his phone flashing because of the voicemail and all he could think of was Eren. He picked it up and listened to it while picking up his bags along with his black-coat.

_“Erwin, umm… Can I meet you if you’re not busy? I’ll be waiting inside your apartment, okay? Please call me back when you’re not busy,”_ was what he heard from the voicemail but he knew there was something wrong with his lover from the voice.

After he finished listening to the voicemail, he quickly called him back as he worried something might happened to him. He was walking out of the office when he was still on the waiting line to Eren, he worried a lot after hearing the voicemail Eren left for him as he never left him a voicemail before.

_‘Pick it up, Eren. Pick it up,’_ was the only thing he could think of while waiting.

He rushed home as he hoped that Eren would be there waiting for him and didn’t do anything bad to his own self. He didn’t want to remember about it again, when he found Eren with a lot of bloody scratches all over his body and marks all over his body. No, he didn’t want to remember it anymore.

Erwin ran up to his floor apartment and opened his unit room in hurry. He quickly opened his shoes, hung his coat, and threw his bag to the sofa.

“Eren? Where are you?” was the only question he could say as he couldn’t hear his voice at all

He opened his bedroom and he was relieved to find the young man sleeping on his bed with the bigger man’s clothes only. He walked near him and caressed the brown-haired who was sleeping, but he was glad the younger man didn’t do any harm to his own self. He kissed the younger man’s forehead and went away as he needed to change his own clothing before he could rest beside his lover.

The blonde smiled at the sleeping form and covered him with a blanket as he could see the brown-haired had been drenched in rain before, but he did a good job drying himself. Erwin changed his clothes and put the dirty one in the laundry bin outside his bedroom along with Eren’s.

He made himself a warm tea and a glass of warm chocolate for his beloved when he woke up from his sleep. He brought them inside the bedroom and put them on the bedside table before he could hug the sleeping form beside him.

            “Erwin…?” the younger man called him while still being drowsy.

Erwin could only smile at the voice and hugged him close to his chest as if protecting him from anything hurting him. The drowsy little man hugged him back while his eyes were still half-closed. The blonde offered him the warm chocolate he made and the little man drank it little by little.

The blue-eyed man looked at the green eyes gently beside him – drinking the hot chocolate. He kissed the little man’s forehead and smiled when the eyes were looking at him full of confusion, but then, again, he was taken back when the little man suddenly cried slowly while putting the cup away.

            “Are you alright, Eren?” he asked him quietly as he didn’t want to make him upset.

The man looked at him with his watery-eyes, “Can you make me forget, Erwin?” was what he asked him to do.

_‘Forget?’_ he asked himself again. _‘What do you want to forget, Eren?’_ another question rose from the request Eren made.

The blonde smiled and pulled the crying man’s chin slowly to kiss him. The kiss was gentle but firm enough to tell there was something wrong with the man he _loved_.

Finished kissing the younger man enough to make his eyes blurred with clouds, he proceed to the next step he knew would make the younger man hurt.

            “I can make you forget everything, Eren,” there was a pause before he could say more.

            “I will make you forget everything. So, surrender to me, Eren.”

The bigger man kept on saying things even though Eren was not really listening to him at all, because the blonde was kissing the younger’s one neck, trying to make him forget. Forget everything.

            “Be mine alone, Eren,” was the only things Erwin could say before the moaning started to get louder.


	5. The Decision Part One

_“Have you ever been in love, Levi?” the smaller person who sat beside him was asking him a question while looking at the bright sky over her head._

_He was quiet. He was so quiet but she knew that deep inside him, it was loud. It was so loud that even she could hear it, but all he ever did was stay quiet. It was like calm before storm – it was like tranquility before storm inside him – inside his heart, inside his mind._

_“No. But, I’m waiting for someone,” he replied her slowly as if there was something behind it._

_The blonde woman smiled at him with her blue eyes kept on gazing the blue sky above her. She could feel the wind gently blew her green robe as it flew along with the wind. She smiled at the answer he gave to her before she could ask him again about that matter._

_“I see. Does that person, whom you’re waiting for, loves you back?” again another question came out from her delicate lips._

_He didn’t answer her; all he did was staying quiet – again._

_“Is it that person, Levi? The one whom you’re waiting for?” she asked him again with her finger pointing at a certain someone who was picking sunflowers while smiling and humming a certain song that he learned from his passed mother._

_The looks on his face suddenly loosen up and all he could do was looking at the person with sunflowers on his hand while exposing his back, which was covered with a brown jacket that had wings symbol on it._

_Yes, it was him. It was him whom he waited for, but all he could do was looking at him from far because he was just a human weapon for all the other. But for him, he was someone else – he was someone special._

_The smaller woman beside him smiled while looking at the brown-haired boy on the field of sunflower. She knew that it was him from the start as it was clearly shown from the start._

_“Why do you love him, Levi?” she questioned him again with another question about the green-eyed boy._

_“I …”_

* * *

 

The afternoon greeted him with drizzle of water that fell from the gloomy sky as he decided to just stay at his apartment to avoid the coldness of the rain outside – to avoid the coldness of reality he had to face.

He didn’t like cold. He had never liked coldness at all for his entire life, but just for that time, he did not turn the heater on, because he also wanted to feel the coldness of his room – the coldness of his heart that was once melted by _his_ precious love. His _precious_ lover, only his at that time.

            “Eren…” he whispered among the coldness of his apartment.

            “Eren…” again another call came out from his mouth – from his delicate lips.

He was looking out of his apartment, staring out of his window while sitting on the wall as it had enough spaces for him and his cup of dark tea along with a book that remained untouched by him. The short soft-blue blanket was covering him from the cold temperature inside the room, it covered the v-neck black sweater he was wearing along with the long black jeans that he wore at that time. He didn’t have anything to do at all as it was his weekend but he was used to wear something like that, even though he didn’t have too.

He sighed and kept on looking at people on the street that were looking for shelter from the water that fell down from the dark sky above them. He was not thinking about anything at all, but he was just thinking about Eren. He wanted him to be his again – to be _his_ own precious one. But he knew that Erwin would not let him go just like that as he was the one who found him – he was the one who found _his_ precious boy.

            “Eren…” again the name came out from his mouth with a soft voice.

He was depressed and confused about the reality that he had right now. He didn’t even notice any differences at all, 4 years ago when Erwin found him. He didn’t notice that Erwin started asking him more about how was his progress for looking for Eren. He didn’t notice that Erwin looked happier each time he started his day in the office. He didn’t notice that Erwin was much less stressed. He didn’t notice it. He didn’t noticed it at all and now, he knew that it was all because of Eren. Erwin changed because of Eren. Yet, he failed to notice it at all as if her was so blind for not noticing it at all.

He sighed and picked his dark tea to drink it up as he tried to forget small mistakes that he made for not noticing anything at all – for being so blind about the reality, for being so focused into his own work. For not being able to get _his_ love first before he got him – for not being able to get Eren before Erwin came to him.

He closed his eyes, he didn’t want to remember at all. He wanted to forget, but he can’t – he couldn’t. He loved him. He loved him so much that it hurt his own self instead. How can love hurt him so deeply? How can it do that to him? He wanted to forget everything. Everything about him, everything about Eren – everything about them, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t do it. Why must it be him? Why must it be him?

_“Why do you love him, Levi?”_ the memories came back to him, the memory when he was still be as a Corporal in his military – in his Scouting Legion.

He smiled at the memories – at the question that the smaller blonde gave to him. _Why?_ He asked himself with the same question, hoping that the answer would come out if he asked himself loud enough.

_Why?_ Again he asked himself repeatedly as he needed the answer, but again, the answer didn’t come out at all.

_Why?_ Again the same question repeat itself like a song that kept on repeating till it was shut down by the owner.

“Why?” he whispered to himself slowly, so it could be registered into his mind – into his heart.

He smiled to himself, not because he knew the answer, it was because he was still looking for one. He didn’t know why he loved him and he never did. He just loved him. He just loved him. Just like that, plain and simple. There were no reasons at all. He just loved him. Just as simple as that.

            “I don’t know why, Petra.” He said softly with his sad voice although it was not his answer to the question, but he realized something else.

The small tears were formed on his grayish-blue eyes and yet, he didn’t know why he was crying. He didn’t know why he was tearing up for something he would have never cared in the past, but did know that he was deeply in love with his precious boy. He was so deeply in love with him that he didn’t want to let him go at all. He didn’t want him to be with anyone else, unless it was his own decision.  He just wanted to make him happy. He just wanted to make him smile with no burden at all. He just wanted to make him happy – he just wanted to make his _love_ happy. That was all he wanted to do – that was all.

            “I just love him. I have no reasons why at all.” He paused as he looked outside the window to the clearing sky as the rain had stopped.

            “I just wanted to make him happy. That’s all, Petra.” he said with another sad voice as if he was breaking down from everything – from _everything._

            “That is all, I have ever wanted.” he finished his words as the tears fell from his eyes slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai! My name is SoranoKuma and this is the chapter 5 of Nostalgia!
> 
> OMG! I'm so happy that I can update it. Hahaha... Really, I really thought that I would never be able to finish it at all.
> 
> But here it is! :D I'm so happy!
> 
> Anyway! Feel free to leave reviews! I would love to read them!
> 
> Thanks! - SoranoKuma


	6. The Decision Part Two

The sound of the rain along with its coldness started to make its way inside the big bedroom, where the two were still sleeping. The blonde hugged the smaller boy in his arm closely to his chest as if he was trying to keep him away from the harm that other might cause him. He kissed the younger man’s forehead repeatedly and kept on looking at the beautiful sleeping face he shown. He could see the dark circle on both under his eyes and the fact that Eren got skinnier was something unbearable for him as he didn’t want anything to happen to his _beloved_ at all.

            “I wish I could protect you better than this, Eren.” He apologized to the sleeping person, wrapped tightly in his arm against his chest.

He looked into the empty space on the other side of his big room, where there were some of Eren’s things in there. His clothes, his painting instruments and also, some of his books were in Erwin’s house as they had planned to move in together after he had graduated from his university and found a job, but it seemed to be impossible for now. Even if it was possible, he had to win Eren over Levi, who was far more in love with the younger man he had in his arm right now, but… Was he really in love with Eren? He even doubted it too, but he did know that he wanted to protect him – to protect him from all the harm the world had made him suffer from.

He sighed and closed his blue eyes from the reality he had been having for such a long time. He knew it would happen. He knew it. From the first time when he found Eren lying on the ground with blood and bruises on his small body, he knew that it would be impossible for him to run away from him as he had come to love him and he wanted to protect him from the harsh reality the world had been giving to him, but… He only loved him as a brother; he only loved him as a brother… Never something more than that, but still he couldn’t give him away just like that. He wanted to protect him from everything that might hurt him in the future, so he couldn’t just give him away to another person at all. Even to the person who loved him so deeply, he just couldn’t do it. He _couldn’t_ do it.

            “I’m sorry, Eren. I’m so sorry,” he apologized again to the sleeping person in his arm without any reasons at all.

He kissed the younger man’s lips slowly as he didn’t want to wake him up from his beautiful sleep, he wanted him to rest as much as he can, so he could make a clear decision with which he wanted to be with. As he had to make his decision, even though it was an unfair decision to Levi as he had only met Eren for a short period but it was necessary, so he could prepare for the worst case – so Erwin can prepare for the best and the worst.

            “I love you, Eren. I always love you.” He whispered slowly as he close his eyes, trying to drift back to sleep.

            “Never forget that, Eren. Never forget that.” He finished his words and kissed the brown-haired lips.

* * *

 

It was almost 2 P.M in the afternoon when the brunette woke up from his deep sleep with only thick blanket covering his naked body. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the wooden table clock, he was not in a hurry at all but it was a habit of him, waking up and looking at the clock for two up till three minutes before he could get up and clean himself. However, it was different at that time; he got up after knowing the time and walked slowly to the bathroom inside their bedroom as he needed to clean himself from the sticky sweat after what they did the night before.

He was dizzy, because he cried so much at that night and kept on calling for Erwin’s name every single time as if he would be lost without him at all. He was glad that Erwin was not the same as those guys who he had relationship before; he was glad that Erwin was so gentle and cared about him so much. He was glad that Erwin was not an abusive person as he didn’t want to go back to the time where he would be slapped and even be kicked, if he didn’t do anything his lover wanted. He was glad that he had Erwin _now._ He was _glad_ that he had Erwin.

He opened the bathroom’s door and as he entered, he was greeted by the view of his own body with hickeys on his chest, neck and on his right arm. It was scary and shocking for him to see many marks on his body given by the older man. He was supposed to be happy, but why… Why he was troubled by the marks his own lover gave to him? He was supposed to be happy, right? Why did he feel guilty for no reason?

            “Levi…”

He stopped thinking for a moment and just stood there, looking at his own naked body. He could not think of anything else… but him… The person he shouldn’t be thinking at all. The person he should have anything to do with. _Him_ – the person he should never get involved with at all.

            “Levi…” again the name slipped out from his lips – and it was _his_ name.

He was afraid, he was scared, and he felt guilty over something he didn’t know about. He was confused; he didn’t know what to do at all. All he could do was just standing there shivering over the guilt that he felt over the sight the mirror gave him.

            “Levi. Levi. Levi!” he kept on calling the name but there was no answer at all.

He began on scratching both of his arms as if it was itching so badly even though there was nothing at all, he backed away from the mirror. He bumped into the wall and fall on the cold floor as he kept on scratching his arms, his neck and his legs. He kept on scratching them as if there was something wrong his body. He was afraid. He was so afraid that he kept on scratching harder till it broke the skin and drew blood.

Just a few second after that, the blonde came inside the room as he wanted to take something from his wardrobe and check on Eren while he only found that there was no one on his bed. His eyes quickly directed to the bathroom, he rushed to the bathroom and discovered his lover covered in blood while the person kept scratching and calling someone else name – _Levi._

He quickly stopped both hands from scratching the broken skin as he hugged the smaller man gently as he didn’t want to hurt him. He was crying. Eren was crying while kept on calling another man’s name as if he had done something wrong that didn’t deserve forgiveness at all.

            “Eren, I’m here. I’m here. You’re going to be alright, Eren,” the older man comforting him with his words and hugs. He kept on telling him that it would be okay, again and again, repeatedly till the smaller boy calm down.

            “Erwin. Erwin! Erwin!” he finally called his name – he finally called Erwin.

            “I’m here, Eren. I’m here. You’re okay. You’re okay, Eren.” He kept on calming him down until he knew that it was alright for him to take another action to clean and tended the smaller man’s body – the smaller man’s mind.

Eren kept on hugging Erwin, he was clutching on Erwin’s white t-shirts, which were stained with the fresh blood from the fresh wounds Eren made to his own self.

            “Eren… I’m going to clean you up and tended your wounds after that, okay?” he slowly telling him about the things he would be doing to Eren after he let go of his hug.

“You understand right, Eren?” he asked him again after the previous question was left un-answered by him.

It took him a moment before he could answer the older man with a small nod and the older man began to move his body slowly as he kept on looking to the smaller man in front of him. He carefully put his arm on Eren’s back and one under his thigh, he lifted him carefully as he didn’t want to drop the fragile man he had on his arm.

He put him on the bath tub slowly and after that, he took a small towel and opened the water on the bath tub. He adjusted it to warm water and wet the towel for him to clean Eren. He cautiously washed the area around the wound and he kept on doing it till all the body was clean. Then he covered him in a soft towel he had bought especially for Eren as he knew that Eren had a delicate skin and he wanted to care for that too. He just didn’t want anyone to think of Eren as something weird or strange at all.

He lifted him again and put him on the bed, he dried his lover slowly, trying not to hurt the younger man. He rubbed the face slowly, but his hand stopped at the sight of the empty emerald eyes. It hurt him to see him like that, there was something inside him, clutching on his heart so tightly that it hurt a lot, but still he didn’t change his mind at all. He wanted Eren to be with him, unless it was Eren’s own decision to leave him for him – to leave _him_ for Levi.

            “Eren.” He called the man in front of him while rubbing his hand on the man’s face.

No answer. There was no answer at all, it was just like last night… Eren kept on screaming for his name every time while crying, but… His eyes were not dead, his eyes were not like this at all. Those eyes were in need, they needed something that was why he kept on calling for his name – for _Erwin’s_ name.

He proceed to his wardrobe to take Eren’s clothes as he didn’t want him to get sick at all and he took the first aid kit as he wanted to tend the wounds too. He walked back to the silent person, he took out alcohol, cotton and gauze bandages for him to use. He tended his wounds slowly until it was done and wrapped them with the bandages. He let him wore a warmer clothes with Erwin’s sweater on him too, he let him wear a baggy clothes layered with his sweater and for the legs, he let him wore long pairs of pajamas’ pants as it would keep him warm enough.

Then, he carried him to the front room for him to lay down on the sofa to rest more, but this time, within his watch. He turned on the heater to the comfort zone and he moved to his kitchen to make something for him and his lover to drink, once he was up. He kept his eyes on Eren’s sleeping figure, he knew that he was tired with everything and he knew that Eren was so afraid of his own past, yet he still could not overcome it at all. He was tired but he was also worrying for him.

 _‘Levi huh, Eren?’_ he asked himself while stirring the instant coffee he had in his cup.

 _‘Do you really want to be with him?’_ again another question came up after another as he kept on remembering the accident in the bathroom.

 _‘Tell me, Eren. What am I lacking of that Levi has in him?’_ again the doubt came up to the surface of his mind – to the surface of his feelings.

 _‘Tell me, Eren. Tell me.’_ He stopped talking to himself and put the glasses on the table as he needed to clean his bedroom. He didn’t want Eren to feel guilty over something that was not his fault at all.

            “I love you, Eren. I love you.” He kissed the younger man’s lips and left the room as wanted to clean everything – everything that made Eren guilty of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I could not believe my eyes that I finished another chapter just in a few days after finishing one.
> 
> I'm so done. I'm so done. I'm suppose to write my research papers, but this is the result that I have.
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy! I don't know what else... Give a review if you like! If you have any ideas, leave it in the review comments too!
> 
> They will surely be appreciated a lot!
> 
> Thank you! Have a nice weekend! - SoranoKuma


	7. My Past – Our Past Part One

He was drowning; kept on drowning deeper and deeper without anyone able to reach him for help at all. He was drowning in his own sea – his self-made sea that no one could see nor touch at all. He was drowning deeper and deeper with no will of floating to the surface at all as he was far, far beyond help – far beyond anyone’s reach at all. He was drowning and would keep on drowning in the sea of his trauma and sadness alone… and always alone…

 _‘I love you,’_ they said, but they said it while kicking him, starving him to death. They said it while hurting him – they _said_ it, while making him more and more miserable each time without mercy to spare for him at all.

They said that family member should love each other, should be happy together, and should share their pain together, but why? Why did they turn out only to hurt each other more? Was _love_ that bad? Kicking and chaining his small, thin hands and legs at the edge of the bed as if he was a prisoner inside his own room – his own _home_. Weren’t they his family? The family that hurt him the most only turned out to give him the biggest scars on his heart – on his _mind_ the _most._

The darkness of the night was just the same as inside of his heart; it was so thick that no one can ever escape from his darkness at all, till he met him…The person who helped him to escape them all, the person who brought him back to the light that was once there inside of his eyes – inside of his _heart_.

            “Levi…?” the brown-haired man asked the person in front of him after he finished beating the naughty kids who were about to rape him on the dark alley under the glimmering light of the dark city.

There was no answer from the man, who was standing in front of him facing his back toward him as if protecting him from anything else, as the rain had covered everything up from entering his ear. However, it was totally different for the blonde man who helped him at all as he could still clearly remember the silent tears the young man made when he was in the middle of going back home. The silent cry for help that no one could hear at all except him.

For him, the boy who was now smiling while lying on the cold ground without anything that covered his cold body at all, there was no more tomorrow. For him, tomorrow meant nothing, but another suffering he had to endure. Suffering in the name of love, because what his step family really cared about was money, property that his late parents’ left for him, which was now taken by them all. That was the time; he realized that even _family_ can changed too. The moment they cared for their own well-being, they were someone else he didn't even know at all.

However, it was till he met that person. The person who had always lived inside his memory – his small, fuzzy memory. It was him that he had always been waiting for such a long time…

It was only him, the only person who could free him from all of his suffering…

Only him…

\--

It was dark; it was such a dark night when he had found him on the ground silently crying for help in a small cracked voice without any strength at all. He had found him in the worst condition he could possibly imagine at all. As there were nothing left on him at the moment found him lying on the ground; his clothes were torn apart, leaving him with his own body which was full of scars, marks and bloody bites that were left by the rapers, who were still there doing their disgusting job on the boy under them.

His eyes were torn apart; he could not believe what he had seen with his own eyes at all. The view he had just seen was hurting him, both his pride and his heart. However, the pain was spreading even more when he saw the victim’s face… It was _him_ … It was Eren, the bright energetic young boy, who was placed under the care of his subordinate, Levi. The boy whom his eyes he loved the most as the burning passion were shining brightly that always made his gloomy and stressful day better by seeing his face – his _eyes._ He was the one; he was the one whose eyes he _loved_ so much.

Bitterness, anger and hatred were the only things that could be described from the moment he saw those guys harassing him in front of his eyes. He was so mad from the start of everything and the only thing he could remember was him banging those sick bastards’ head on cold wall as some of them were trying to save their life from the dangerous person Erwin could be.

            “Levi…?” was the only thing he could hear as the smaller man was still lying on the cold floor as the dark clouds began to get darker more and more.

The moment he heard the name, he knew something was not right. There was something different from him – something had changed him forever and it could not be undone at all. Those burning eyes that once was shining brightly like a fire inside of him was _vanished_ ; it was not there at all, only ashes and darkness that was left inside of his eyes – inside of those _beautiful_ green eyes.

It only took him a moment to finish those bastards who tried to rape him, but it would take him forever for those cold and dark green eyes to come back to life once again; especially with all the painful things he had gone through. It would take him forever for it to come back to life again, especially when it was not _him_ , the one who should stay beside him and supporting him. It was supposed to be _him_ , whose name the brunette’s called first when he saw him – when Eren saw Erwin. It was supposed to be him – it was supposed to be _Levi._

His heart was getting colder as the night began to get darker and darker each minute that passed them by. The hatred and the desire to protect something important for him were there, raging like a fire that would not be vanished just in a short time. Even if it was not because of _love,_ he knew just what he wanted to see within him – within _Eren_ , the person he had just found in mud and blood.

No, actually he didn’t even know if it was love or just a feeling inside of him, the need for him to protect something important for him. However, he did know that he wanted to protect him from anything else that might hurt him again in the future.

            “Eren…” he called the young man’s name again in a comforting way as he knelt on the ground, observing closely the body that had endure everything up till now.

There was no answer from the younger man at all as he covered the cold body with his thick jacket, covering him from the coldness of the night – the coldness of _his own_ reality. The only noise the boy made was groaning in pain as there were just too many open wounds, fresh blood and scars all around the smaller body. It was showing everything, it was showing him every little fact about what had happened to him before and now and it made the blonde to question more about everything as each questions were rising from the dead surface of his mind.

They walked together, the coldest walk Erwin ever made in his life together with the person he knew and loved. Although Eren was sleeping in his arm as he carried him, Eren was too light as if he had nothing but skin that covered the bones he had. Yet, no matter how much Erwin’s mind wanted to bring him to the hospital for checkup, his heart always denied it as if he knew something bad might happened if he did that.

Although it was like that, he just couldn’t stop thinking about those open wounds and fresh blood at all. He had made up his mind to call his friend to come and examined him just at his home as he didn’t want to bring Eren to an open space anymore. Eren had enough interaction and suffering from everything and everyone and it was just _enough_ to hurt Erwin, both mentally and emotionally. He just had _enough_ seeing him suffering…

They were still walking when the boy slowly woken up from the miserable sleep he had in the bigger man’s arms. However, the first thing he did was turning his head slowly to face Erwin and again, the name was out from his bruised lips.

            “Levi…?”

It was not his name, but he knew who that was as they worked together in the office and that person had been looking for a green-eyed young man with a bright smile that would always called his name with a loud voice. He was also looking for you, Eren. _Levi_ was also looking for you and it was him – it was him whom you _needed_.

Eren smiled a bit with a little nod that followed along shortly after Erwin looked back to him, into his eyes as he tighten his grip on Eren. His tight grip was enough not to hurt Eren, who was already in a very weak condition.

            “My name is Erwin Smith, Eren.” He introduced himself to the young man under the gloomiest sky and worst condition to meet at all.

But again no matter how much Erwin told his name to Eren, the person’s name would always came out from his mouth. He kept on calling on his name even though there was no answer from the person at all – from Levi.

            “Do you know where Levi is?” the question came out from his delicate pale lips, asking him about that person as if he knew where his final destination would be. As if he knew that his final destination would be there…in Levi’s _home_.

No, he hated this; he hated everything as he had gone through so much pain just to see this particular person. Yet he, Erwin, who helped him, was not recognized by him at all. It hurt him so much, yet he didn’t know what to do at all in that situation.

            “Levi… He…” he was hesitating at the very moment the _name_ was out from his throat. He was hesitating because he knew his heart desire – his own _selfishness_.

            “Hmm…? Levi…?” again the soft, quiet voice came out from the weak person who was in Erwin’s arm – Erwin’s safest place.

            “Levi…”

There was a silence before he could continue with his words – with his _lies._

“He died in a car accident a year ago.” His heart beat stopped from the moment he lied to Eren.

His heart stopped beating at the very moment he saw Eren in that condition. His heart beat stopped from the moment he realized all that he wanted to have was Eren to be his _forever_ and no one can hurt him anymore – not even that person. Not even Levi…

 _‘You don’t have to love me, but as long as you’re here, by my side, Eren._ ’ Was what he told to himself over and over again in every single step that they made towards his home – Erwin’s _home_.

 _‘It is enough, right…Eren?’_ was the last thing he told to himself when they arrived at his apartment unit’s door and before closing the door slowly as they went inside of his _house_ – his safest place for _Eren_ to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the late update as I finished final last week so... Kinda busy :)  
> Anyway! Here is chapter 7 of Nostalgia.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think about it! :D
> 
> Thanks!  
> \- Soranokuma


	8. My Past – Our Past Part Two

            “So, you’ve finally found him, Erwin.” She said to him, to the blond man who was standing right beside the brunette who was sleeping on his big bed, covered with many bandages along with the cold pad on his forehead.

There was no answer to her statement at all, nor was any smile that indicates happiness inside of him at all. She knew what the she said to him seemed like a mockery for him, but that was also the truth. She knew that Levi was not the only one who had been looking for him – for the brunette –, but he was too. Erwin had been looking for him as well, although he was not as desperate as Levi. However, the only thing that matter was not hard work, it was the result and the result was hime finding Eren first.

            “Are you planning on telling _him_?” was the question she asked after more than a minute cold silent, and it was about him – about _Levi._

Again, there was no answer to the question at all. However, she knew that it would take him a while before he could answer her question. Although she was just there to tend the brunette’s wounds, she was also there as his best friend, _their_ best friend, both Erwin and the unmentioned man – _Levi_.

He was just standing there, examined the boy’s face as he caressed the brown hair slowly and gently trying not to wake him up. She was witnessing everything that happened between them all, yet she couldn’t say anything at all. She was just there, standing and looking at them, pitying over what had happened to Eren before and what would happen after all this.

She was done with her job there as a doctor, but she wasn’t done with her job as his best friend at all. It would take a while for her to be able to finish that other job, as it dealt with people’s emotion and she was not a physiologist at all. No, she was never good when it came to here at all. No at all…

            “No.” was something that came out from his mouth as he covered the skinny, unkempt young man with the thick blanket all over his body.

The answer was crystal clear, yet she refused to acknowledge it. She knew something was wrong within him. She knew that something was stirring him up to the point he could make such a cruel decision to hide the precious boy from someone that had been looking for him for years with all efforts. Something was wrong with him yet she didn’t know what or how to undo it at all. All she could see was the change Erwin had become.

            “For how long are you planning on _caging_ him, Erwin?” another question came out from her mouth, and it was not with a gentle and soft tone but with a tone of slight anger inside of it.

Yet again, there was no answer from him, from the tall man standing right beside the broken brunette, looking – _observing_ – him from far, before he finally turned to see her in white robe with beige big bag on her side telling him that she was done with everything, beside _this_ matter only.

            “You’re NOT the one he wanted, Erwin.” She could shout at him if she wanted to, but she toned it down again the moment she saw Eren flinched. “And you know that very well, Erwin.” Was what she said to him, yet it didn’t make him changed his mind about his decision at all. As if he would just stand there and close everything, everything away from them – from _Eren_ and him. He didn’t want to hear anybody’s opinions on what he did at all, yet he knew it was impossible from the start. It was impossible for him – _for Eren._

She was pissed. She was so pissed from the childish attitude Erwin had with him when it came to this matter. She had enough of him trying to close everything he could just to trap Eren within his arm, yet she had no idea what she should do at all. Everything happened so fast that she didn’t even have time to react to everything – to anything at all. _No at all…_

            “Then, should I just give him away, Hange?” the voice came up to greet the fire inside the room, adding up the fuel to the fire inside of it.

            “I need him, Hange.”

            “I need him by to be _my side_. Not by _his_ side.”

He was selfish, and he knew that very well that it could cause the person he wanted to protect to be hurt, but still he can’t gave him away. He couldn’t give him away to anyone especially to him - to Levi. He couldn’t… He just couldn’t… He didn’t want to…at all.

            “Then what are you going to do with him, Erwin?”

            “You can’t hide him forever. _He_ will surely know about it sooner or later.” She was not implying to one person only, she was telling him about both of them – Levi and Eren, as they would soon know about the truth that he had hid from them all these time.

 _No_ , he knew what he was doing to him, and he knew it very well. He didn’t want anything to hurt him anymore, he had enough watching him suffering even just a little part of his suffering, but he had enough of it – _enough of it_.

            “I’m not going to let him leave… No matter what happen.” It was his final decision, and she knew it wouldn’t change no matter what. It was his final decision. That was _the end_ of everything.

Although it hurt a lot, she knew he would not change his decision nor she could do anything about it. She was shocked by his decision, his _selfish_ decision to have Eren all by himself when he knew very, _very_ well someone was looking for him all these time. Had he gone blind? Blinded by everything that was up in front of him?

No, she didn’t know the answer at all, only he knew what happened inside and not her. _Not_ her at all…

She grabbed her bag and looked at the sleeping figure on the bed to give him her final greeting before going back to where she supposed to be. She knew there was no use of her to be there anymore after knowing all the blonde man wanted with the young boy. So she gave him the last greeting before she left them alone, and all she could do was keeping the information all alone inside of her till she found a right time to give them all to the final man – to _Levi_.

“You can’t protect him forever, Erwin. You can’t.” was the only sentence that came out from her mouth before she heard the door being locked from her back.

 _For how long, Erwin?_ Was the last thing she asked herself before finally leaving the apartment alone.

\--

 _“You can’t protect him forever…”_ his memory repeated the last word before she finally left his house – his _home_.

He sighed; he didn’t want to say anything at all. All he wanted now was silence to calm the violent storm inside his mind, inside his heart, for all he could think of was Eren’s health and safety in this big cruel world. Nothing more than that…nothing more…

He went back inside the room to company the lonesome man who had been sleeping for almost two hours now. He put his drink on the table before coming close, sitting on the bed near the young man and caressed the sleeping man’s face slowly before he finally opened his mouth…

            “This is all for you, Eren. All for you…” was the last thing that came out from his mouth before he stood up and turned the light off, finally calling it the longest day in his life – in _their_ lifes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is Soranokuma! :D  
> And I'm so sorry for not being able to update for such a time because I'm also busy with college and life.  
> I'm going to move again by the end of June, so I'll be busy packing after I finish my final exams and start summer class.
> 
> Well! Enough of my chit-chats!  
> Tell me what you think about this in the comment, I'll appreciate it very much.  
> You can also tell me what possibilities that could come after this also, you're free to do so!  
> I'll be happy to read them all, and see you all in the next chapter of anything I will update!
> 
> See ya!  
> \- Soranokuma
> 
> P.S: Since there are many that tells me about my worst grammar.  
> I just want to say that English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> I also don't use beta readers, because I'm not that confident to show it to them and most of them are not open to yaoi type of story.  
> But if you're interested on doing it, just let me know.  
> You can message me or whatsoever you can think of. I'll be happy to be able to work it out with you guys! :D  
> So, see ya!


	9. The Absent Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for emc257 for beta-in my works. :)  
> Thanks a lot for your hard works TT^TT  
> Check her fic too! They are all awesome!   
> I'm totally drowning in her fics! <3

By the time he opened his eyes, everything was so quiet it was as if there was no one else inside the room except him. He could feel something was different about him, but he didn’t dare to move from his current position, as he knew it would hurt him. The scratches he had made had been taken care of by Erwin, who gently and carefully tried not to hurt the wounded man more than was necessary. He could smell Erwin’s scent from the sweater and shirt that he wore, and he knew very well that it was Erwin’s smell because it always calmed him down in every situation.

He was just lying on the comfortable sofa with many pillows around him along with a blanket that kept him warm from all the coldness he had, had to face every single day. He didn’t talk at all; he lay there, staring at the cream-colored ceiling, blinking several times before finally closing his swollen eyes a bit longer to let it rest a little more.

He could hear small noises of water flowing in the kitchen and a beeping sound from the microwave telling that anything that was inside it was ready to be eaten or drink.  He knew who this person was, yet he didn’t want to open his eyes to greet him. Eren felt the need for him to close his eyes and keep his thoughts in his own world free of any distractions, especially Erwin.

However at he moment when he wanted to think about anything else, the memory of his past came to him

            _“Levi died…”_ was what it said and it was so fast, which made him open his eyes in fear, as if something was haunting him in the back of his mind.

His breathing became heavy when he remembered what it said; he was gasping quietly, yet Erwin realized something wrong with Eren when he looked at the younger man, still laying on the sofa wrapped in his blanket. The blonde walked quickly to him, worried something bad might happen to him again after the incident that had happened in the bathroom before.

            “Eren,” he called the name softly as if he was already asking what was wrong with just that one word.

He placed his right hand on the young man’s cheek before he kissed him on the forehead, sitting on the sofa with him. Eren turned his body towards the back cushion, hiding his face from the older man that was still holding his right hand, trying to observe the hand that was almost full of white bandages.

            “How are you feeling?” Erwin asked with no answer from the quiet man. It was as if he didn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment. Eren was just trying to figure out everything inside his own mind before he could say or ask anything to Erwin.

Erwin didn’t ask anything further after he knew Eren wouldn’t answer him; instead he went back to the kitchen to finish what he had made and served it on the coffee table in front of him before turning to Eren again.

            “Drink it. You must be thirsty.” Erwin said.

Yes, he was. After being asleep for several hours, Eren was dehydrated but his mind kept making him busy, forgetting about what his body needed to survive.

Eren slowly rose from his sleeping position and sat on the cushion before Erwin gave him the warm chocolate milk for him to drink. They drank it silently; neither man talking, no one was asking questions or saying anything at all; it was just silence that filled the room. Eren gave his cup to Erwin and went back to his previous position of lying on the couch again, but this time he was facing Erwin.

            “Erwin…” he called his name quietly, but by the moment the older man responded, there was no continuation.

Eren hesitated for a moment after calling Erwin’s name. He felt the urge to know the truth, but there was something else that keeping him from telling Erwin the words stuck in his throat, and he didn’t know what it was.

Erwin noticed that something was bothering his _lover_ so he proceeded with his question, “Are you okay, Eren?” Erwin asked Eren again and again, but it fell on deaf ears, ignored again and again for no reason.

            “Eren, are you okay?” although he repeated the same question again, there was still no answer from the younger man beside him.

Before the silence began to fill the room again, Eren finally opened his mouth to ask him, to clarify the things that had been haunting his head ever since he woke up from his deepest, _darkest_ sleep of his past – of _their_ past.

            “Erwin…” again he was hesitating but he didn’t want to stop, not just yet. “Why did you lie to me?” finally the question had been asked and all he had to do was wait for the older man to answer him with the _truth_ that had been long lost forgotten.

\--

_He finally asked it_ , was what Erwin thought to himself, he was prepared for any possibilities, yet he still gambled with it up to the very last moment. Although he was prepared with any possibilities, was he _really_ prepared for it?

Only the sound of the two men’s breathing filled the room. The silence between them had reclaimed the room. He was not sad with him asking the question, but he was still not ready with Eren’s answer at all.

They said that to _love_ was to change, but was it? Was it because of _love_ that he changed into the person he was now? Or was it because of _love_ , he changed into something unrecognizable to anyone? His personality, his style, his way of thinking; was it all because of _love_? If they said that to love was to change, had he become a better person or a worse person, who knew _love_ more than anyone else? Which had he changed for; the better of worse?

However that was not what Erwin wanted to know, he didn’t want to know if he had changed since the day he met Eren or not. He didn’t want to know if he had changed into a better person ever since he knew how love was. No, he didn’t want to know about it at all… All he wanted was for him to have Eren in his arm, _owning_ him, _caging_ him – _trapping_ him, so he couldn’t get away from him. That was all he wanted, without caring if he would suffocate the person he loved the most, in his arms.

Erwin turned around, facing the brunette who was lying on the sofa under the blanket. He put both of his hands between him, trapping Eren under him before he kissed him gently on the lips and slowly pushing his tongue inside him, dominating the brunette’s sweet mouth – his _sweet_ lips.

Even though Eren kept on pushing Erwin away from him, he knew he would never be able to win against Erwin. His strength was gone. It had vanished the moment Erwin pushed his tongue inside him, playing – _tasting_ – his mouth, avoiding the conversation that would lead him towards the truth.

Erwin didn’t talk at all; he just kept on kissing him, licking every part of his mouth as if trying to remember every part of it before he forgot it.  In just a moment, Eren’s breathing became shorter and heavier, he was suffocating and it was not until that moment that Erwin stopped kissing him. He moved closer to the brunette’s left ear whispering something before he could get into the man’s neck.

            “I _love_ you, Eren… I love you,” he whispered to him as his hand was making his way under the brunette’s clothes.

            “I _love_ you, Eren…” he was kissing the man’s neck, nibbling the soft, beautiful skin leaving a mark on it.

Eren was trying to resist him by pushing Erwin from him, but he couldn’t. He was being dominated by the bigger again before he could do anything to anticipate the older man’s moves. He was pulled gently on top of Erwin’s body, when Erwin grabbed his arm. The older man hugged him and they stayed like that for a while before something started to get its way to his _lover’s_ mind.

            “Erwin, can you tell me something?” he asked him without looking at him as he didn’t want to look at the blue eyes just yet. Erwin hummed a _yes_ for the answer, and Eren looked at him as the question formed itself inside his mind. “Do you really love me?” the question was asked; the question was out of his lips, asking for an answer – an _honest_ answer from him, from someone he _trusted_.

A minute passed, yet there was still no answer from Erwin as the green eyes kept looking down at the older man’s face. He wanted an answer, but Erwin never gave him one– it would _never_ come out from his mouth.

            “Eren, can I ask you a question?” instead of an answer another question came from the older man’s mouth, as they looked at each other. Erwin just smiled at the strong gaze the younger man gave him as he proceeded to ask his question.

            “Choose, Eren.” He paused his words and smiled again while looking at the brunette’s face. “Me or _Levi_.” The question ended; the words had been said.  All that left was his answer… His own decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again and I know this chapter is kind of shitty. I know that very very much. Hiks...  
> My mind has been messing up with me lately and it is just not good.
> 
> I know I still owe you all a lot of chapters for Riren Week and the others, but please spare my life.  
> School has been crazy and things are getting under my nerve now. I'm getting all unnecessary stresses from everywhere.
> 
> I'll still be writing, but I may probably take my time.  
> And once again, thanks for emc257 for editing my works! :D
> 
> Have a nice weekend!  
> -Soranokuma


	10. Dark Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update. My life get a lot, A HELL LOT, busier than usual and I'm dying here.  
> Thanks to Celevia for doing the beta reading for me.  
> If you guys see any mistake, please tell me too! I'll more than happy to fix it.

It was eight in the morning when Levi woke up from his deep sleep to start another gloomy day. His head was pounding as he remembered clearly that he had cried for a few hours because of all the frustration and pain in his heart. He needed to get away for a moment, he needed his time to think about everything that happened and how he wanted to proceed from all of this to somewhere else; however, without any information about Eren and Erwin’s background, it would be impossible to get away from the place he was in now. He had no key to open the box and the box was slowly escaping his hand. All Levi needed was a key to open their past because he needed to know everything - _everything_ about their history together.

Another hour passed as he prepared himself to go out, leaving his room to find some fresh air before going back to his hell to finish everything he needed to work on. He took the car key from the key hanger along with a casual black jacket on his other hand as he made sure he had locked all the windows including his bedroom window. After he was done with everything, he locked the entrance door as he stepped out from his condominium.

The hallway was empty; only several people came out dressed formally to go to churches to pray, but he had nothing to pray for, had he? There was nothing he could have prayed for, if the other party had already chosen to do something else. Yet, he still had his hopes high that something would change. That something, even just little bit, would change, and the changes would have a big impact on his life. What was he hoping for if he didn’t know anything about them at all? Still, he was there waiting for something to come – something to change. No, he didn’t want to give up yet. Not in a condition like this. Not just yet.

The first few steps were harder than he thought they would be; it was as if he was carrying a boulder on his shoulder and trying to walk with it. However, a few steps later, it became easier for him to walk and just get away from all the commotion going on inside his head that had been disturbing him for a while. He just needed fresh air and some information about them, that was all that he needed right now as he knew that Eren had changed – completely changed. He wasn’t the _Eren_ he knew before.

The cold air greeted him the moment he walked out from the elevator to the empty basement. It was empty, save for the cars that surrounded the entire floor along with some empty spaces between them. Levi had always hated the coldness of the basement but now, he needed the coldness to calm his head down. All that he wanted for now was to calm himself down and think about the next thing he had to do before everything went down the drain. Yes, before everything just went down to hell and no one knew what else they could have done to make things better.

-

It was almost eleven in the morning when her phone rang because of the reminder she had made a week before. _Do grocery,_ was what written on the screen of her phone before she finally turned it off and took her small bag with her to go out. She locked the door, left her apartment and went down to the basement to take her car out as the rain hadn’t stopped pouring its portion since yesterday morning.

Sunday had never been too busy for Hange because her work always allowed her to have the weekend off unless there were emergency cases and her husband, Moblit, a fellow doctor she met during her internship, was also home to help her with housework and more. She was supposed to go out with her husband but work had called him earlier this morning, an emergency case which he couldn’t reject at all.

She rarely got anything done on Sunday as all of the work was done the day before. All the housework which included vacuuming the carpet, steaming the floor, cooking the meal and doing the laundry with her husband before finally going out to watch a movie or have a nice meal somewhere near their place. However, it was just this one time that she had to do her grocery shopping as they had almost run out of everything to eat and the refrigerator was almost empty because they were so busy with their jobs during the weekdays; they had no time to buy anything before going back home.

She drove off towards the highway to the downtown to get her grocery shopping done and probably, hang out in one of the cafés she used to go when she still had enough free time in the past. It only took her a while before finally getting off from the highway and making a U-turn in the local street in the downtown area. She entered the parking lot in one of the shopping center and looked for an empty spot for her car to park; the moment she got the place and parked the car, she locked and left her car there.

She didn’t need a lot of things, just a couple of eggs, one carton of milk, fruits, meat and finally some vegetables for her to make her salad. It didn’t take her long to enter the store and take the cart with her as she passed through crowded people that were also busy with their own things to buy. She went section-by-section with her phone on her hand to keep track with everything she wanted to buy in the store as many things in the cart had slowly built up their way into a pile. Everything was going according to her plan as she just wanted to have a calm day as this was her last day off before going back to work again tomorrow; however, it didn’t seem to be like it at all as she saw someone she knew from hrt past appear before her  again.

It was Levi, an old friend of hers whom she had known for almost eleven years since her college year and someone whom she knew was so passionately looking for a certain person. The person he had dreamt of almost every day – the boy named _Eren Jaeger._ He almost told Hange everything about this boy when they were still college students; he told her about  Eren’s undying determination and how ‘Captain Levi’ had to discipline him every single time something bad happened to him or the others from the squad.

Almost all of the things Levi told her were about something pleasant, but it didn’t take long before things had gotten to the worst point when Levi told her about the death of the squad members that left the _Eren_ in his dream paralyzed for a while. She wanted to believe that everything that Levi told her was just a nightmare or just a nice fiction to write because there were no such things as _Titans,_ the giant-maneating-creatures, and the 3D Maneuver Gear that allowed people to fly from one building to another; still she didn’t say a thing about it as she had a warm feeling about it as if she was one of them too. All she knew from Levi was that his determination to find _Eren_ was strong because he had seen him in his dreams every night. But there was one thing Levi didn’t know about Hange, the fact that she had already seen Eren in person under someone else’s care.

It didn't take her much time to call the man's name as she recognised his features in a blink. Although it had been a while since Hange saw him, Levi hadn't changed much.

"Levi!" She called the name as the man in front of her turned back around to see who was calling his name.

She smiled as she saw the man in black sweater slowly realizing who she was and she could see it from the look on his face as he squinted his eyes while looking at her face along with her appearance. He knew who she was even though she had a new appearance now, it didn't change the fact that he knew she was his friend. She was Hange, a former student who studied everything to become a doctor, and also his best friend whom he told everything about Eren.

Levi didn't believe such a coincidence would happen right at that time. He didn't believe that someone he had lost contact with would have appeared right in front of his eyes again after all the delusional things he had said to her about the boy he wanted to meet.

It was unbelievable, at least for him.

"How are you doing, Hange?" He paused for a moment and looked closer at her appearance as if something had tremendously changed from her. "You're a doctor now, aren't you? Why are you here?" He asked her as if a doctor could not have a time off for their family at all.

She just giggled at the question he threw at her; she didn't know that the shorter man's mind was still as narrow as a pipe, but at the same time, was also intelligent as some people used to call him genius. "Well, genius-shorty, doctors also have their time off from work for their own family." Hange told Levi as she showed her wedding ring on her finger with a smile decorating her face.

It must had been a long time since Levi had last met her to know that she was married with someone else now. The gold ring on her finger that showed she was with someone else, also showed the changes in her now. She was no longer reckless and insane about many little things and he knew it was because of her husband's effort to keep her under control.

"Who's the unlucky guy?" He asked as he kept looking at the window cleaner he wanted to buy because the one in his house was almost empty.

Hange just smiled at the question he had thrown at her. It was nothing personal at all, as that was his way of speaking to other people without any means of hurting them. It was just the way he showed his affection to everyone he cared and she knew that he wouldn't be like that to the precious someone he loved the most, _Eren Jaeger._ The way he talked to her about the ' _Eren'_ boy was different. It was full of passion and gentleness and she could see it in his eyes.

It was full of _love_ to him - to Eren.

"Did I tell you about my co-worker when I was working in the Wellington hospital?" Hange questioned his memory when they used to catch up with everything on the cafe near Levi's old office.

"So, it's him?" He replied as he remembered her ranting about how awesome his works were and that he was very detailed in each operation with different patients he had. "How unlucky he is. I feel sorry for him." Affection came out from his mouth as the woman beside him just smiled while taking one of the cleaning supplies from the shelf.

It didn't take them a long time before they started talking about the many different things that happened in their lives. Works, family (for Hange), and finally it came to the taboo subject about the boy, Eren.

Hange didn't know a thing about Eren and Erwin anymore or anything concerning them for the last three years. Although she was Eren's personal doctor for a year, she was cut off from anything about them the very moment Erwin knew that Eren was doing a lot better with his wounds and mental scars. Yet, Erwin still failed to notice that it was _not_ him whom Eren wanted. It was Levi and would always be him.

"So, have you found him?" She asked as they were both out from the grocery store, carrying a big bag full of things they needed for themselves.

Levi hesitated if he should tell her or not, yet he didn't know that Hange already knew the answer from the moment she asked the question. He breathed in and out before answering the question with a yes out from his mouth. It was just a simple yes but there was no period that came after it as he still had to tell her about Erwin. He had to tell her everything about their relationship now, and it hurt him the most. It was painful for him.

"He has been with Erwin for four years, and no one knows if he is lying about the years or not." Silence took over after what he had just said about the blond man and he didn't know since when did he stop trusting Erwin with everything, especially after what he did to him.

She didn't question him furthermore as she put everything she had on her hand inside her car that was luckily parked beside Levi's black car. It didn't take long before they finished putting their groceries on their trunk but Hange still could not say goodbye to Levi when she still had a lot to say about everything in this situation.

She knew it was coming, yet she hadn't found a way to escape this problem as she knew she owed it to Levi. Hange swallowed her words about the person Levi was looking for, the fact she didn't say anything when Erwin found Eren. It was not entirely her fault but the lingering guilt was just eating her alive from the inside as she stood in front the man whom she knew was looking for that person.

Hange took a deep breath before releasing the truth about what happened four years ago. It was a long story but they had the time for it. More like, Levi _surely_ had the time for it.

"Erwin didn't lie about the years," she stopped for a moment as the guilt stabbed her and Levi looking at her in disbelief.

"It _was..._ four years ago when he found Eren, Levi." Hange told him and stopped for a moment, looking at Levi silently.

“But the way he found him was not pretty… Not pretty at all.”


	11. FANART TIME!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no related story in here BUT!  
> There are great and awesome fanarts my awesome friend gave to me for this fanfiction!  
> You can check them at namae-ga-nai.tumblr.com for more awesome Riren and Ereri fanarts!
> 
> ;D Enjoy!

Fanart of Nostalgia Chapter 3: The Gentle Kiss!

* * *

 

OFFICIAL COVER OF NOSTALGIA NOW! :D Hehehe (Please ignore my legs and all the background stuffs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for Namae Ga Nai for such a wonderful fanarts!  
> I appreciate it a lot! and I love them <3 <3
> 
> See you guys next time!


	12. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again!! Sorry for disappearing all of a sudden!!  
> Please enjoy and feel free to scold me later D;  
> Also, AO3 moved the chapters around. So, please don't be confused by this.  
> I'll just go with chapter 12.
> 
> P.S: I'm looking for a beta reader.  
> If anyone is interested please email me at soranokuma@hotmail.com  
> Thx!

        It was almost four in the afternoon when Levi and Hange decided to meet up in the café where they used to go during their college year. Nothing really came up to his mind when Hange told him that they needed time to chat about everything to clear the misunderstanding, and his answer was just a simple yes. He was not thinking about anything until he came back home from grocery shopping and realized everything that Hange had just said. He realized that Hange knew almost everything about their past and could be the only key to enter this realm that he couldn’t touch between Eren and Erwin. Yet, he doesn’t want to get his hope high since there was nothing he could have done with their situation because after all, it goes back to Eren – _Eren’s decision._

            He sighed as his phone vibrated from Hange’s text saying that she would be driving to their meeting place soon. Levi didn’t reply her text; he stood up from the sofa to wear his coat and scarf before leaving the house again. He locked the door and left to the basement where his car was parked.

            Levi took a deep breath to calm his nerves after he got inside his car and started the engine. It took him a while before he could drive in the pouring rain again as his heart was still heavy from the burdens he had on both of his shoulders. Was he really ready to face the truth? Although the key was right in front of him, everything still depended on him since he was the only who had the power to either use this opportunity or not to uncover the truth. Levi took another deep breath again and drove away from the chilling basement to his destination.

\--

            It was a quiet meeting between Levi and Hange as they both just sat there quietly before finally getting into the important matter. There was nothing much Hange could explain to Levi besides Eren's background and how Erwin found him in those dark alleys. She explained everything to Levi in details about Eren’s situation and physical conditions when she first met him after that night when she tended him. Eren was malnutrition from the outside; however, he was also suffering mentally. He was scared and traumatized by the whole thing with his extended family to the point Erwin had to regularly be with him every single day and took care of him very carefully. Yet, someone that Eren needed the most was not there. _Levi_ was not there for Eren since they were not destined to meet just yet…

            Eren was fragile and broken the moment Erwin found him but it was more painful for Levi to hear all of this now when Eren had finally found his happiness with Erwin. But was it really what Eren felt with Erwin? Did he really feel the happiness or he just wanted to escape from his reality even more?

            Levi sighed in frustration with all these unanswered questions. He had to ask them all himself to Eren but he knew there was no way for him to get to Eren without Erwin, the current boyfriend, blocking him. The fact that he still knew very little about Eren just frustrated him even more. Although he knew most of the background about the start of the relationship from Hange, still there must be a lot more he still didn’t know and he had to get them all from Eren himself to make everything clearer.

            “What are you thinking, Levi?” Hange questioned him since Levi had become so quiet since the talks about Eren came to an end.

            Levi looked at her for a second before drifting his attention to the untouched tea in front of him. He knew Hange could help him but he was unsure if that was the right decision to make. He wasn’t sure if Eren was happy with Erwin and with him coming to their life so suddenly would ruin everything. But he had no other choice than asking Eren about it himself. He knew if he asked Erwin, there would be nothing coming out that would please him or at least, satisfy his heart.

Levi didn't feel betrayed by Hange since he knew she was very concerned about Eren's condition at the time but still, the feeling never left him as it kept asking for a reason to satisfy its needs.

            “Why were you hiding this all from me, Hange?” Levi began to question her intention for hiding everything behind his back. Levi knew that Hange would never do something illogical like this without any intentions and logical reasoning.

            Hange took a deep breath before answering the question Levi threw at her. She had no real reason for hiding anything, but with the time and condition Eren was in, there was nothing much she could have done. Erwin was very protective of Eren and always tried his best to fulfill the lack that Eren has inside of him. Erwin provided care, shelter, and love as best as he could for Eren, and she was Eren’s personal doctor. She knew very well that if the words spread, she would never see Eren again; let alone having a closer relationship with Eren.

There were nothing she could do at the time, but for sure it sounded like bullshit to Levi. There was nothing logical within her explanation that she was about to be given to Levi, for sure.

“I had to keep it from you because of the risk. The risk of Erwin not letting me treating Eren’s wounds and taking care of him personally was far greater than letting you know about the matter,” she paused her talks to see Levi’s reactions towards her reasoning, but the moment she saw no reaction from him, she continued, “I don’t want Erwin to ban me from seeing Eren.”

Levi understood everything Hange told him and there was nothing more he could have asked Hange to clarify. But, wasn’t it also beneficial for him? With Hange having a good relationship with Erwin and Eren meant that Levi could have met Eren easier, right?

“Then, could you ask Eren to meet me?”

            Hange was taken aback by the request Levi suddenly asked from her though she could do that, Erwin would for sure ask Hange what she wanted from Eren. She was hesitating to accept the request as it had been such a long time since she or them ever contacted each other again.

However, she nodded her head and hesitantly claimed, “I’ll try my best but I don’t promise anything.”

\--

There were too much questions Levi wanted to clarify with Eren; too much questions that it would take hours to eventually get all of the answers. Nonetheless, the greatest question he wanted to ask was about Eren’s feelings. Was he still looking for Levi? Or had it changed over time since he stayed for all these years with Erwin? If yes, then what would Levi do… Would Levi just walk away from them without even trying or just keep fighting for something useless?

As Levi closed the entrance door of the café and walked to the basement, he had been thinking about the last question. What would he do if Eren rejected him? Would he just walk away from Erwin and Eren’s life or keep fighting for something impossible? Yet, there was still no answer that came up from his brain. There was no way – _no way_ – he would give up on Eren since he had been looking for him for such a long time, way too long to just give up on the spot. But, if Eren’s decision revealed his inner desire to stay and be with Erwin, there was no way he could force Eren to accept him also.

“Eren…” Levi breathed out all of his confusion and complicated questions that had no answers just yet.

Levi missed Eren. He missed him so badly that sometimes, it became so hard to sleep knowing that Eren was in someone else’s embrace. Yet, slowly…maybe he would be able to accept the fact that one day; Eren would choose Erwin instead of him. And instead of being sad and sorrowful, he would be able to congratulate them with a happy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm finally back again after such a busy quarter.  
> I apologize for not having enough time to write anything because I have a lot of essays and little papers to work on during college time. Plus, the fact that I'm also transferring adds up pressure on me! I'm just here, waiting for my letter of acceptance and rejection ;;w;;  
> But, overall, I'm happy to be back again. My health has also detroited for a little bit, so I need to watch my health even stricter this time. (To avoid being all sick again after finals).
> 
> Feel free to scold me on the comments section.  
> I'm sorry for being away for too long and...did not prepare a long chapter for you guys.  
> Sorry for being way too brief );
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: I'm looking for a beta reader.  
> If anyone is interested please email me at soranokuma@hotmail.com  
> Thx!


	13. Attention - Not a story but a quick update on what's happening

Dear All Readers,

I have to apologize for the delay this fan fiction has become. However, after much considerations and thinking (for more than a year now), I have decided on moving this fan fiction and rewriting it in my new account. This account will not be deleted, but the update or continuation can be found in the new account. I have not rewrite it yet, but I'm planning on doing it soon. It is already hard enough for me to handle one account, but to handle 2 at the same time is even more tiring.

I know people are complaining on why do I want to rewrite it so badly. I want to rewrite it because my style of writing has changed a lot, and I do not want to disappoint the readers who will feel the next chapter does not have a feeling of continuation of the story. Besides, I have been writing longer pages with more story in it. So, these 11 chapters will probably be around 5 to 6 chapters in the new one. I may even added more scenes in it too.

All in all, I'm sorry for abandoning this for more than a year. I'm no longer in the fandom, thus I know nothing about the new characteristic and personality. But, I'm determine to finish what I have started even if it takes more time. I don't want to brag over what really happened, but it had been busy etc.... I'm not going to tell anything.

I will slowly move all the fiction I have written here. Maybe, rewrite some of them too. But, I don't want to be too ambitious about all this. I will manage what I can.

Thank you for waiting, I know this should come a lot earlier. But, better than nothing, I suppose.

Please forgive me for hanging you all like this. I will do my best to complete it the way I want it to be.

Thank you so much. Have a nice day/night everyone!

Soranokuma.

 

P.S: The _**new account**_ is NoraArchontis. I have it on both Fanfiction(.)net and AO3. 

Tumblr is: houseofbirdsandfreedom.tumblr.com (Only for writing, fan fiction, photography, and re-blogging stuffs)


End file.
